Fred Dunaway
Fred K. Dunaway is a college student who possesses cognitive insensitivity to pain. During the events of The Ghost and the Angelmaker, Fred inadvertently starts a gang war between the Albanian mafia and Los Eternos while attempting to stop a kidnapping. Biography The Ghost and the Angelmaker TBA Personal details Personality TBA Physical appearance Fred is a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. He stands at 6'1" and weighs about 154 lbs. Fred also wears a tattoo of a black star on his right hand. Habits and beliefs Fred is quite fond of heavy metal music, with his favorites being Disturbed, Demon Hunter, Three Days Grace, and Bring Me the Horizon. Fred is an agnostic, but has some pretty interesting views about the various other religions. For example, if Jesus really is God, and His claim to be the only way to God is legitimate, then Jesus (and by extension God) was the inventor of cancel culture, albeit Jesus' way of promoting it was to get people to "cancel" their own religions they were raised in by convincing them that He is the only real path to Truth. Fred also has an interesting argument on abortion and this is demonstrated through an argument he has formulated using the Gospel of Jesus Christ, though he also has used figures from other religions as a means of constructing his argument: if life is a right, why can't death be a right? The argument holds that if a person has free will, then he has a right to do things, even if they're morally problematic or wrong in the eyes of others. In his thought experiment, he notes that Jesus Christ willingly chose ''to go to the cross to die for humanity's sins. The logic then follows that if Jesus had a choice to go to the cross, then dying on the cross became Jesus' right. The same goes for abortion, or any other act that you may or may not find morally reprehensible: if you have a right to give birth through consensual sex, you have a right to kill that baby as well. Critics-especially Christians-have pointed out that according to the Bible, sin is never a right. However, Fred refutes that argument by claiming that their position instead proves the opposite: that even hatred of sin is a right just as one's love for their own sins is a right. Furthermore, he argues that if sin was never a right, then God was irresponsible in giving people free will. Fred is an atheist, but admits the possibility of a higher being that created the universe, but believes the God of the Bible doesn't fit the bill, as God is morally hypocritical, even if He truly is the source of all morality. For example, if God can make Himself into an escape clause for humanity so their sins can be forgiven, why can't Earthly judges? Also, God has a right to take life, and humans are made in His image, so therefore the killing of another human should technically be morally permissible, yet God forbids it, resulting in a moral discrepancy; how could God possibly make humans in His own image, yet claim that certain rights God has are exclusively His. If the right to take a human life isn't one granted to humans, then humans technically aren't fully made in God's image at all. Skills and abilities ''TBA Gallery Jacob Hopkins as Fred K. Dunaway.jpg Category:Characters Category:Allies